Closer
by dourdan
Summary: Ryo has worked as Alice's attendant ever since they were children. Some at the academy assumed he was her boyfriend, but behind closed doors, Ryo was her sex slave. But with graduation, fast approaching can Megumi give Ryo the courage to leave Alice once and for all? RyoXMegumi rated M for lots of sex.
1. Chapter 1

_The first time-_

 _Ryo didn't mean to walk in on Alice in the shower. He was only thirteen. The sight of her body- the boy couldn't stop himself. Ryo had masturbated before when he watched her sleep. There was no denying Alice's beauty._

 _Ryo took off his belt and reached inside his pants. He had no idea what he was thinking. The shower curtain was opaque, but if he could see her she could clearly see him._

 _"Are you seriously not leaving?" Alice shouted from behind the curtain. She got out of the shower, her nude body on full display._

 _"I apologize," Ryo said as he attempted to hide his shame._

 _Alice placed her fingers on his stomach walking them down his skin ever so slowly. "Don't be shy. When you're asleep sometimes I touch you just to hear you moan."_

 _"Do you want to have sex?" Ryo asked._

 _"Yeah, I actually do." Alice picked up Ryo's belt, she put it around his neck, pulling it tight._

 _"C-Can I at least kiss you?"_

 _Alice pulled the belt tighter. "You're not my boyfriend, you're my slave."_

Totsuki Culinary Academy, two weeks before graduation-

Eighteen-year-old Ryo thought about that day as he lay naked in their bed working his shaft with his left hand. His right arm was in a brace. He had hairline fractures in his wrist and a dislocated shoulder, but worse Ryo had totaled the expensive motorcycle that Alice had given him. "Punish me, Alice," he moaned. Ryo tugged at his foreskin, rubbing it over the tip, he was so hard, so close.

Alice entered the room. "There's my good boy, my beautiful loyal dog." She ran her fingers through his long dark hair, before holding up a pair of handcuffs. "Ready?"

Ryo nodded, swallowing the lump of fear that always rose in his throat. Alice always took his body to the edge. Sometimes she would choke him with a belt other times she would put duct tape over his nose and mouth. The more frightened he was, the harder he became.

She got into bed with him. "Put your arms over your head." Ryo flinched as she locked the cuffs, securing him to the bed frame. Alice kissed his cheek. "Open…" she placed a pill on Ryo's tongue.

The last thing he would remember would be Alice's fingers on his painfully hard cock.

When he awoke his body felt unbearably cold. Ryo leaned his forward. Alice was piping balls of ice cream down his body, alternating between what appeared to be vanilla and chocolate. As she reached his hips, Ryo felt a sudden rush. She had shaved his pubic hair. Although not restrained, his legs were spread putting his manhood on display. That was when he noticed the voices.

"He's awake," said Alice, "Now the fun can begin."

"You are seriously doing this?" asked Ryoko. "You've done some twisted shit to Ryo in the past but – wow."

"Who wants to go first?" Alice asked.

Yuki was smiling devilishly. "I kind of want to play with his nipples.

Yuki picked up a piece of chocolate and moved it to his right nipple. "I always knew you had a gorgeous body, with how much skin you like to show at competitions."

She alternated between holding the piece to his tender skin to the point where it became physically uncomfortable, then sucking it in her mouth long enough to warm him back up with her lips. Ryo's body shuddered.

"Do you like that?" Yuki asked.

Ryo nodded. "Will you please do the left side?" He never realized how aroused he could get just from having a girl touch his chest. He hoped her playfulness would inspire other girls to join in. He imagined two girls playing with his nipples while a third sat on his face.

"Of course," she said, moving another chocolate piece. "On hot days, I like to rub ice on my nipples while I touch myself. Do you know who I think of?"

"Me?"Ryo whispered.

"Of course, with your big arms, your broad chest, I always figured you had a big thick cock."

Ryo moaned, he closed his eyes picturing the adorably innocent girl naked. With her legs spread open, she would be touching her pussy nice and slow with one hand while rubbing ice on her breasts with the other. "Will you touch my cock?"

"No touching his cock!" Alice instructed.

"Then I guess my turn is over." Yuki kissed his bicep as she backed away.

Megumi approached next. "Ryo, are you ok?"

"I'm alright, this is just what Alice likes to do for fun."

"Um.. ok I guess. Here, have some water. " The girl offered him small sips from her plastic bottle.

"You do not feed my slave without my permission!" Alice shouted.

"He needs water!" Megumi said. "Ryo may be your slave but he's also our friend!"

Alice stood up holding an ice cube that she took from a bowl. "You may feed him, but only in the way I instruct you." She walked over to Ryo. Alice held the ice in her mouth as she kissed him. Ryo was in fact very thirsty. He eagerly sucked the ice from her lips.

Alice turned to Megumi. "Now you try."

"I'm not kissing him!"

"Then Ryo gets no water."

Megumi sighed. She walked to the bowl and took a few ice cubes in her hands. "After I do this, may I massage his feet?"

Alice shrugged. "If that's what you want for your turn."

Megumi put the first ice cube in her mouth and kissed Ryo's dry lips, slowly opening his mouth with her tongue. With each kiss, she held her lips to his longer and longer, until she had fed him all five ice cubes.

Ryo smiled. "I love the way you kiss. Soma is a lucky guy."

Megumi sat on the bed. She massaged Ryo's left foot with deep pressure. The boy arched his neck, his heart was pounding. Foot massages were not something in Alice's repertoire.

"Am I hurting you?" Megumi asked.

"No, anything but. I've just never felt someone touch me with such kindness."

Alice approached and slapped him, hard across the face. "Because you don't deserve it!"

Ryo winced. "I'm sorry Mistress."

"Stop!" Megumi cried. "This is my turn, right?"

"Fine, but you have to do more to him then massage his feet."

"Ok," Megumi replied, her hands moved to Ryo's knees then to his thighs."You have such beautiful long legs, like a dancer."

Ryoko took a long swig of rice wine and then cupped Ryo's face forcing the liquid down his throat. He coughed at the unexpected burning sensation.

"Sorry," Ryoko muttered, she grabbed an in ice cream piece and popped it in her mouth.

Ikumi had stood in the background. The tall busty blonde girl was a wealthy heiress known as the princess of meat. "I see you branded him, like the grade A5 piece of meat that he is. The scar healed nice."

It healed more than nice. Alice had done it a few weeks after they started having sex. With Ryo naked on the floor of their kitchen, his arms and legs bound, with duct tape, she heated a branding iron made from a bent hander. When the metal was glowing she pressed the six-inch design to his thigh. The pain was intense. But Alice knew Ryo would not require a gag. He arched his back, steadying his breath. Growing up he had to learn to endure pain. After his parents died in poverty he had been sold into slavery to pay off their debts. Ryo was beaten on a daily basis, but he never so much as cried. After all, there was no one to cry to. All he had was himself. Ryo trained his body to endure pain and eventually that training evolved into enjoyment.

"He's not a piece of meat!" Megumi shouted.

Ikumi laughed, "Says the girl who's massaging his legs like a marinade."

As Megumi's hands touched Ryo's scar his body clenched. He raised his hips, desperate for a release.

"Ryo's scar is very erogenous," Alice explained. "Touching it is like touching the tip of his cock."

"Would you like me to kiss it?" Megumi asked Ryo.

"I would like that very much Miss Megumi."


	2. Chapter 2

Megumi was sitting in a corner staring at her watch. It had been nearly half an hour since her turn. "Poor Ryo." For a man have an erection for that long had to be uncomfortable.

"I think he's had enough," Alice declared, "It's time for the main course."

Every girl at the party was gathered around Ryo's cock (Except for Megumi who was checking her email on her phone.) This required all seven to be in the bed with him, pinning down his hip and legs, yet he had never felt freer.

Erina stood up. "Alice, I refuse to fight over your manservant's vile cock." She took off her panties and sat on his face, holding his head.

Alice shook her head, clearly annoyed.

Ryo's tongue penetrated Erina spreading her folds as he sucked on her clit. "Oh God!" Erina gasped for air.

Megumi giggled to herself. "I'll bet your attendant couldn't do that, or maybe she can."

Soma put his arms around her. "Pretty sure Hisako could make her orgasm like that." He kissed Megumi's cheek. "We can leave if you want."

"No, I'm good." With how sexy Ryo looked she was resisting the urge to take a picture.

Ryo closed his eyes. He gasped as he felt hand after hand stroking him, tongues licking him, even some lips caressing his shaft. When Erina's clit was nice and hard, he gave it a nibble. Erina gripped Ryo by his hair. "You are such a nasty little man-whore."

Ryo couldn't breathe. All he could smell taste and feel were her juices. His tongue went deeper as Erina clenched her thighs.

Soma was watching with great interest. "That is so hot."

Megumi smiled as she held her boyfriend's hand, she whispered in Soma's ear, "I know you love watching Miss Erina climax."

Ryo's hips were thrusting wildly, as his cock erupted like a volcano.

"He tastes sweet like his lobster curry, " said Ikumi.

"Spicy like his shrimp risotto," added Yuki.

Alice put in her own comment, "I always thought of him as salty like the Mediterranean sea."

Megumi shook her head as she watched as the girls all take their turns with him.

Alice removed Ryo's handcuffs. She made way her way to Soma. "Stand up."

Soma chuckled. "So not happening." He stood up to leave. "Megumi let's get out of here."

Alice was fidgeting with the cuffs. She grabbed Soma's wrist, but Soma managed to spin Alice, reversing the hold, locking the cuffs onto Alice's wrist. Using his body weight, Soma forced her to her knees. "Hey Akira, you want in on this?"

As usual, Akria was in the corner with his cinnamon. "Why not. Let's give the little control freak a taste of her own medicine."

Soma opened his fly revealing his already hard cock. "Why don't you tell me what my cum taste like?"

Akira came back with a paring knife, twirling it in his hand. "Can we cut her clothes off? The ball-busting bitch always did have a nice set of tits."

Megumi laughed, "Soma, baby, you have fun…make sure she doesn't bite anything off." She knew what Soma was doing was not out of love or even lust. He hated Alice. As did Akira, especially after her year 1 Moon Festival bullshit where she nearly got both Ryo and Akira expelled.

"Good point, Megumi," Soma said. "Akira help me get her on the table."

With Alice distracted, and the partygoers out of the bed. The beautifully innocent girl went Ryo's side. She loosed the blankets to be able to cover Ryo's shivering body. Megumi spooned Ryo's back, she hoped her body heat would keep him warm. She gave no thought to the fact that with the sticky residue on Ryo's body she was messing up Alice's linins.

Ryo opened his eyes. Without his bandana, the young man's large eyes were so gentle and kind. "Hey, Maggie," he said as he turned himself to face her.

Megumi smiled. "I've always loved that nickname."

"Will you stay with me? J-just hold me for a while."

"Of course," she said as she put her arms around him. Megumi kissed his forehead as she lovingly stroked his back. "Soma may or may not be having sex with Alice while Akira jerks off on her tits. At least I think that's what's happening, a crowd is forming so I can't really see too well."

Ryo smiled. "You're funny."

"Are you ok with that?"

"Alice getting fucked by Soma and Akira?" Technically he should help her but Soma and Akira were two of his closest friends, neither one of them had a malicious bone in their bodies. And knowing Alice she was probably enjoying it.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"If you love her…"

"After what you just witnessed, it's pretty clear where I stand."

Megumi took a breath, eager to change the subject. "Are you and Alice going to the workshop at the American food society? It's hosted by Alton Brown from that show Good Eats, where he makes classic dishes but also shows the science behind ingredients and techniques."

"Alice hates that show," Ryo could not help but laugh. "She says his science is akin to Sesame Street. But that's the point right?- to break down food science in ways people can understand. Not everyone can cook with an understanding of food science, at Alice's level, but everyone who wants to learn should have the opportunity."

"Yeah," Megumi nodded, "I couldn't agree more."

Soma tapped Megumi in the shoulder. He was zipping up his pants. "I need to get back to Polar Star to take a shower."

"Soma did her up the ass!" Ryoko shouted. "It was awesome. Are you sure we can't stay to watch Akira?"

"No- As it is Fumio is going to kill all of us for staying out this late," Soma turned to Ryo. "Will you be ok? If you ever need a place to stay you can always crash at Polar Star."

"Thank you, Soma. You've always been a good friend. Goodbye Megumi, see you tomorrow."

Megumi kissed his hand. "Yeah, see you tomorrow. You get some rest."

Ryo closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. "Mother, Mother is that you?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Eight years earlier-_

 _Ten-year-old Ryo lay in bed sick with fever, the virus was in his stomach resulting in horrible pain in the boy's chest. Leonora Nakiri spoke with the doctor, "The stomach virus is treatable however the fever is very severe. As your personal physician, I would be willing to check in on him start a course of antibiotics, but I strongly recommend hospitalization."_

 _"Thank you, Doctor I will take that under consideration."_

 _The doctor left. The tall blonde woman entered Ryo's room and sat on his bed. "How are you doing? I'll have one of the maids being you some tea."_

 _"Mother," Ryo cried. "Mother, please stay with me. I'm so cold. Father is gone. His boat is still missing, he's never coming home." Ryo was trembling so badly._

 _Leonora's heart was breaking. "You poor innocent little angel, I'll draw you a warm bath."_

 _Ryo's body was so frail she could easily carry him in her arms. She removed only his shirt, leaving his lower body covered. She knew there were plenty of robes in the linen closet. The thick cotton fabric would be warmer than the boy's pajamas._

 _She laid his body in the bathtub. As she turned on the faucet to fill the tub she made sure to place a warm washcloth on Ryo's forehead._

 _"Mother, I beg of you please hold me."_

 _The woman's hand touched Ryo's back. He was covered in scars, the result of years of physical abuse. There was no doubt in her mind or her heart, this poor child needed her love and affection. Leonora was wearing a low cut gown that exposed her soft supple breasts. She put her arms around him allowing the little boy rested his head against her chest. She could feel his tears on her skin. "You're safe here. I promise I will take care of you. I will love you like my own: my precious son."_

 _Alice walked. "What is the meaning of this?"_

 _"Alice, if you please," Leonora was motioning for the girl to leave. "Poor Ryo is very sick. If you require assistance ask one of the servants."_

 _Alice paused as she noticed the mother said 'ask one of the servants,' as opposed to 'ask one of the OTHER servants.' She raised her head, her eyes were slits. "Yes mother, as you wish."_

Present day-

Remy buried his face in Alice's breasts. This cock was deep inside her as they fucked in the hot tub. He had made sure to wash off Akira's cum before taking his mouth to her tits. This, of course, got him slapped. But Alice wanted him to suck on her breasts more then she wanted him to punish him.

As Alice reached her climax she sank her nails into Ryo's scarred back. "Oh, Soma…" she moaned.

Ryo rolled his eyes. He knew she was just trying to screw with him. "Mistress, I challenge you to a food battle."

Alice laughed. "With what stakes?"

"Stakes?" he asked. In the past, they never had anything at stake other than bragging rights. "Ok if you want to go there- winner gets to live out their fantasy."

"Theme?" she asked.

"Molecular gastronomy…"

"Are you serious?"

"That way we can both shine."

"What about the judges?" she asked.

Are you fucking serious? "You pulled together a party of people to fondle my dick I'm sure you can round up three of our friends to serve as judges."

"True," Alice said with a smile. "What's the timeframe?"

"Tomorrow night, you fucking cunt." Ryo got out of the bath.

"You do not speak to me in that manner!"

Ryo grabbed a towel. "I will speak to you any way I fucking want! Tomorrow I'm going to the seminar with Megumi. The other two judges are of your choosing." Ryo went inside, he locked himself in Alice's closet. With his knees pulled to his chest as he eventually fell asleep.

The next day Ryo met up with Megumi at the entrance to the American food society. He knew to get there early since only the first forty kids would be let in. The line was massive but Ryo was well within the first forty.

Megumi looked at the massive line. "I can't believe there are so many Alton Brown fans."

Ryo took her hand. "That's why I saved you a spot."

A few students in the line groaned. "No cutting!"

Erina appeared. She grabbed Ryo and Megumi by the shoulders, escorting them inside. "Graduating seniors get first priority!" she shouted at the line.

Megumi was blushing nervously. "Miss Erina you didn't have to do that. Just because we're graduating doesn't make us any more important."

"Like hell, it doesn't," Erina laughed. "We all worked our asses off to get to where we are. And you two are two of my best friends."

Ryo smiled. "That's so sweet of you to say."

Erina patted him on the shoulder. "I mean it. Ryo, you're a star, you really came into your own during your time at the academy."

She turned to Megumi, "And Megumi, do you remember Stagiaire?"

"Yeah," Megumi wiped tears from her eyes.

"You work so hard at everything you do- you are going to shine like a diamond in San Francisco. Anyway, do you two want to meet Alton Brown?"

"Oh hell yes!" Megumi squealed.

The middle-aged man emerged, he was holding a notebook still considering what to present for the content of his lecture. "Hello, you must friends of Erina, Congratulation on graduating from the academy."

"Yes, Mr. Brown this is Ryo Kurokiba and Megumi Tadokoro."

"The king and queen of seafood," the man said. "Youtube is chalk full of footage of your cooking battles."

Megumi was so excited she could barely breathe."Oh my God Alton Brown knows who I am!"

"Yes, all of the 92nd generation- with what you all endured to make it to graduation. There have been hundreds of videos of all of your food battles over the years. "

"Yeah," Erina added. "Haven't you ever googled your own name?"

"No," Megumi said in a shy voice. "I felt the need to."

Seeing how nervous Megumi was getting the man turned his attention to Ryo

"Ryo, if it's not too personal, what's the history behind your bandana?"

"It belonged to my father."

Megumi looked at Ryo, she instinctively took his hand. He had told her the real story in confidence. Aboard the cargo ship carrying children from all over Russia mainly from the city of Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk a city that used to be co-owned by both Russia and Japan, the crew wanted to play a little game. A group of very drunk men gathered the children. They singled out a little girl and started to tear her clothes off. Ryo offered himself instead. He got in his knees begging the men to beat him. They accepted and began to whip the boy with cables and chains used to secure the shipping containers. Ryo's back was torn up so bad he eventually passed out from the blood loss. The last thing he heard was a man shouting at the group.

"WHAT DO YOU IDIOTS THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Ryo awoke in the kitchen. A large man stood over the stove cooking all manner of seafood. Upon hearing Ryo try to walk off he turned around. He offered Ryo some vodka for the pain. Ryo noticed the man had bandaged his back. But on Ryo's wrist was a flame-patterned bandana.

He didn't ask the man to teach him how to cook. Ryo's father was a fisherman and his mother worked in the market. He knew how to cook. But the man offered anyway.

He was a cruel teacher but when Ryo excelled, when he improved a dish to the point the cook was genuinely impressed the cook would reward the children with extra servings of food. But if he failed Ryo would be punished. It was the reason why Ryo's fire, his warrior spirit, was ignited by the bandana.

Megumi kissed Ryo's hand. "Let's grab a workspace before they let others in."


	4. Chapter 4

During the class Alton Brown demoed his most famous dish, a crawfish boil. All while talking about his decades of work as a television star, but also how he chose to become a chef because he wanted to entertain. He was thirty-five years old with a successful career in film. But his dreams were bigger than just being behind a camera. He ended his lecture with, "It's never too late to choose your own destiny."

The students were free to recreate their own versions of a crawfish boil, to be tasted and critiqued by the celebrity chef.

"Why did you stay at the party?" Ryo asked as he chopped vegetables using his uninjured arm.

Megumi cheeks were flushed. "Two reasons..."

He looked up at her. "Ok."

"When we first arrived Alice tried to claim you were asleep, I knew she was lying. You were shivering…"

"You wanted to protect me?"

"Yeah. And …this is so embarrassing…" She shrugged. "…I've always thought you were really hot."

Ryo laughed. "What? You're one of my best friends."

"Yeah- you know what screw it we graduate in a few weeks. I think you are beautiful, sexy, and who you are is inspiring." She pulled down a stock pot. "But I know why you stay with Alice. In addition to tuition, we have to pay for our own ingredients. Her family is the reason you can afford to cook at the level that you do. You deserve to have access to the best ingredients because you are that skilled- that worthy."

Ryo put down his knife. There were tears in his eyes. "I had it really rough as a kid. Then Alice's family adopted me. If fate hadn't brought her into my life I don't know where I would be. She's the reason I made it to the Academy, the reason I'm going be a chef. I owe her everything. I guess that's why I let her do whatever she wants; whip me, drug me, choke me with a belt."

Megumi dropped her knife. "You don't owe her your body. And she sure as hell isn't the reason you are going to be a chef! You have amazing talent. And I can't believe she treats you like that. If you were my boyfriend I would-"

"You would what?" he asked.

Despite their difference in height, Megumi's lips moved to his ear, "I would worship you: I would lie next to you in bed and watch you touch yourself. After I saw how you liked to be touched I would use lotions and oils..."

Ryo struggled to breathe. "Would you like to judge a food battle?"

"You versus Alice- in response to what she did to you?"

"You might say that. Will you come to support me?"

"Sure," Megumi said as she poured out a bag of mussels.

"Should we add some monkfish?" Ryo asked.

"That's not really traditionally American."

"But it's the specialty of your village."

Megumi smiled. "I remember the first time I prepared monkfish at the Academy."

"…freshman year finals. You were so terrified."

Megumi nodded. "But you with your cognac infused lobster, you presented it to the panel like the king that you are."

"I can't believe we're going to graduate. Alice and I are going to work for her dad's company in Copenhagen."

"You don't have to always follow her. I'm headed to San Francisco, even though my boyfriend is headed to London."

"Soma is going to England?!"

"I would have preferred we traveled together. But our dreams diverged. Would you like some gum? It's Peach-Cola flavored."

"Sure." Ryo held out his hand.

Megumi took out a tin with a Japanese label. She poured a few pieces, placing one directly into Ryo's mouth. "My mother sent them." She tossed the remaining pieces into her mouth, smacking her lips.

Ryo gazed longing at her innocent pout. He glided his finger to her cheek, brushing a piece of hair over her ear.

"That tickles." Megumi picked up her knife, caressing the rounded handle. "I shouldn't have said that thing about if you were my boyfriend."

"You don't have to be embarrassed, we're like family."

"I'm not embarrassed." She was stroking the length of the knife handle, with her thumb rubbing the top. "I have an image stuck in my head; your naked body in my bed, my lips on your neck while I massage your chest with warm lavender oil. Working my way down your abs to your..."

Ryo gasped.

Maggie turned to see the boy leaning on the prep table. "Ryo! Are you alright? Is it your arm?"

"I-I need to use the restroom," he said in a whisper.

Megumi bit her lip. "I think I do too."

They discreetly exited the classroom, once in the hall they ran to the women's restroom. After making sure they were alone Megumi locked the door. Ryo kissed Megumi, their mouths joined together as he lifted her onto the sink.

Megumi's hands went for his belt. "Put on the bandana."

"Alice doesn't even let me wear the bandana, not after the first time." Ryo carried her to the back wall. He moved the girl's panties, slipping two fingers inside her. It was clear how badly she wanted him. He rubbed his cock to get ready, but that wouldn't be necessary. As Megumi grabbed the bandana, securing it on his head, in one quick motion. Ryo's cock was raging.

Megumi to keep herself from screaming as Ryo pounded her hard. She struggled to keep her legs around Ryo. Ryo loved fucking her, her innocent face, the expression she was making- if he didn't climax soon he would be tempted to tear her clothes off.

 _Oh God, here it comes._ An explosion of cum filled her pussy, oozing down her thighs. Ryo tore off her panties and kept fucking her pussy until every last drop of cum was freed from his balls.

There was a knock at the door. "Other people need to use the bathroom!" Erina shouted.

Megumi and Ryo struggled to fix their clothing. Erina opened the

Erina opened the door with a master key. "What? My grandfather is the principal."

"Please don't tell Soma."

"That you fucked Ryo in the women's restroom? Last night he fucked Alice, so I think you're even. But yeah I'll keep your secret on one condition. Did i hear something about a food battle going down at Alice's mansion?"

Ryo smiled. "You've invited, the more the merrier."


	5. Chapter 5

After the class, Ryo hung out with Erina and Megumi for the rest of the day. The friends had coffee and talked about the good old days. Ryo did not ask Erina about her post-graduation plans, nor did it come up in conversation.

At five pm they made their way to Alice's mansion. The group entered the kitchen to the sound of moaning. Alice was on her hands and knees. She was sucking off Soma who sat in a chair. Akira was fucking her doggy style, with his hands on her hips. "You like that? You fucking whore. Do you like my big thick Indian cock?"

Soma gripped her hair. "I bet you like mine, especially when I ram it down your throat."

Ryo and Megumi were ready to back out of the room quietly, but not Erina. The girl bit her lip. She strutted over to Soma and kissed his lips. "Hey Soma, I can finish you off if you like."

Alice pulled back, releasing Soma's cock. "Excuse you!"

"I have an idea," Megumi said, drawing attention to her and Ryo's presence. "I think Alice should battle Soma."

Akira finished in Alice's pussy. "That could be interesting. You've never actually beaten Soma."

Alice pulled up her panties, allowing Soma to finish in Erina's mouth.

"How about this," Soma offered. "If you win I will be your bitch until graduation. You can tie me up, whip me whatever your sick little mind desires. But if I win you have to treat Ryo with some dignity and Akira get to fuck you as much as he wants."

Alice shrugged. The last thing she wanted was to come off as a coward. "I guess that could work."

Erina swallowed Soma's cum. She fixed her skirt to look as ladylike as possible. "You should know Akira is the master of tantric sex," Erina added. Her lips brushed Akira's.

"I remember that night like it was yesterday. Your body layout on my bed, covered in sweat." Akira unbuttoned his shirt; it makes me hot just thinking about it. God, I wish it was me going with you to..."

Erina elbowed him in the ribs. "My travel plans are forever changing. How about we just get things started. Ryo do you have any wine?"

"May I, mistress?" he asked Alice.

"Sure why not."

"What does this do?" Soma pressed a button on a device that shot a blast of air from a small tube.

"You break it you buy it!" Alice barked. "Most of my equipment, you will never be able to afford without selling every hole in your body."

Soma rolled his eyes looked to the Sous Vide machine. "I'll just use this. And maybe the freeze griddle."

"Are you seriously going to London after graduation?" Ryo asked.

"Just for a year," Soma replied. He loaded the Sous Vide machine with three bags, one with steak one with shrimp and another with egg whites. "Hey Ryo, do you remember your first year Autumn Finals dish?"

Ryo smiled. "Let me guess, you're going to make it better."

"Nah, just switch it up a little as a surf and turf."

Akira pulled something from his pocket. "Alice, babe do you mind if I smoke?"

"Smoke what?" she asked.

"Something that will make your dish taste a whole lot better."

"Sure, why not," Alice muttered.

Akira pulled a joint from his pant pocket. He took a sniff before lighting up. "Hey Megumi, want a hit?"

"No thanks."

Akira put his arm around the small girl. "Don't you want to have a little fun?"

"She said no!" Ryo barked.

The room froze. "Yeah Akira, have some respect," Soma muttered.

Alice finished first. "This is my version of chicken pot pie."

Erina looked at her plate. "It looks like a series of wafers held together by dots of cream."

"Because it is," Alice explained. "There is a freeze-dried disk of potato, and then carrot, followed by a disk of chicken puree, all topped with a thin cracker that is meant to represent the top crust."

"Oh! I get it." Megumi said. "When you break into a chicken pot pie the crust is the best part! You created a version that is all crust but with the same flavors."

Erina chuckled. "Tastes like Styrofoam."

Next Soma presented a round ball, dusted with freeze-dried toppings.

Akira poked the ball with his chopstick, revealing the hidden soup. "Unexpected."

Megumi took a taste of the soup, mixing it with the colorful garnish. "It's beautiful. The spiciness of the broth, the sweetness of the shellfish..."

"My vote goes to Soma," Akira declared. "Although Alice's textures and idea were innovative what matters most is flavor."

"Of course it does…" Alice muttered.

Megumi nodded. "I vote for Soma as well."

Erina kicked her feet up onto Akira's lap "Sorry, Alice, he's just better than you."

"Would you like to taste my dish, Alice? I made one for you."

Alice took the bowl she poked the ball releasing the soup. "I would hardly qualify this as molecular gastronomy."

"I used the sous vous machine to par-cook the beef then I added thin slices to a seafood broth along with shrimp and strands of egg white (because I seriously didn't feel like breaking down a fish) but instead of tying all of the ingredients in to a bag I created gelatin bubbles using your glorified helium tank.- I call it- West Lake soup ball."

Alice took a sip. She hurled the bowl to the wall shattering it, before slapping Soma across his face. "Know your place, worthless dog!"

Alice stomped to the bedroom, slamming the door.

Akria laughed. "I think we all saw that coming a mile away. I'm heading home."

"Yeah, me too," Soma added. His face showed visible concern for Ryo. "She's going to make you clean all this up, isn't she?"

Ryo stood up to stretch his back. "Most likely."

Erina stood up. "Megumi, I can walk Soma back to Polar Star if you want to stay and help out."

"Yeah, sure," she nodded her eyes locked with Ryo's. She waited until she heard the door close. "Any thoughts on the massage we discussed earlier?"

"With me naked on your bed?"

"Perhaps we can start with just a shoulder massage."

Ryo shrugged. He pulled up a chair. Sitting backward he removed his shirt.

Megumi gasped at the sight of his scars. "Did Alice do this?"

"Not all of it. Alice has a game she likes to play. She'll sit in a chair while I go down on her."

"She whips you if you do a bad job?"

"She whips me regardless. But the deeper scars are...let's just say I've been a slave for most of my life."

Megumi kissed his shoulder. "I remember the first day of school. I couldn't take my eyes off of you." She took a tube of lotion from her purse, applying some to his skin. "During orientation, you were standing with Alice, with your head down. But when we got the chance to cook you suddenly had the most vibrant smile. I thought to myself, 'If that boy was mine, he would always smile.'"

"Who gave you permission to touch him!?" Alice shouted from the doorway. She had changed into a nightgown.

"You need to stop this bullshit!" Megumi cried. "Soma beat you! You have to treat Ryo like a human being!"

"But Soma didn't stick around to make sure I actually abided by the terms of the food battle. And seriously, I stood no chance. Not with Erina and Akira on the panel."

Ryo stood up. "Maggie, you should probably go."

Megumi nodded. "I understand."

After Megumi left Alice grabbed Ryo by his hair. "It's time for bed."


	6. Chapter 6

Ryo slept next to Alice, spooning her back. "What would you say if I didn't want to go back to Copenhagen?"

Alice laughed. "You honestly think you can make it on your own?"

"You're right," he sighed. "Do you want to fuck?"

"You can't be serious," she muttered.

As he closed his eyes, Ryo felt her lips on his bare skin- she wanted him. And he had a plan. Ryo licked her earlobe. "Mistress, I beg of you. Let me fuck you, with my disgusting, low class, uncut cock."

"Fine, I will allow it."

Ryo's eyes lit up. This was the first time he had initiated sex with Alice. Things were going better than expected. Perhaps deep down she wanted to be the submissive.

"Mistress, may we try something new?" Ryo reached under her nightgown fingering her perfectly shaved pussy. Was she thinking of Soma? Akira? It didn't matter. He took her hand, placing it on his bulging cock. "I want to make you experience something you have never experienced before."

"Fine, just get it over with." Her voice was angry, but Ryo knew better. He had her right where he wanted her.

Ryo left the room, returning with the pair of handcuffs hidden in his back pocket. His pants were open, revealing his hips. With one swift motion, he put her hands above her head and shackled her to the bed frame.

Alice let out a gasp. "What is the meaning of this you filthy mutt!"

Ryo placed a finger to her lips, "shh.." From his back pocket, he pulled out a stainless steel knife with gold details in the handle.

"Is that one of the knives I bought you?"

Ryo held the blade to her neck as he kissed her. "Yes, Mistress I keep them nice and sharp." He grabbed at the fabric of her nightgown and started to cut the silk dress off of her body.

"Just fuck me already!"

"Not until you admit you love my cooking," he said as he cut off her panties.

"I tolerate your low-class pub-fare."

Ryo shook his head. Erina had called him a star. And Megumi she saw him as someone with worth. His life was worth more than this- More than being Alice's dog.

"You know how I said I wanted you to experience something?" He put his lips to her ear. "I'm- leaving- you."

"No, you're not!"

Ryo stuffed Alice's panties in her mouth. "Consider yourself fucked."

Alice spat them out and shouted, "I'm telling my mother!"

"You mother loves me!" Ryo shouted back. He knew in his heart Leonora Nakiri would support his decision. She was not his master she was his friend.

Ryo grabbed his duffel bag to collect the gifts Alice had given him over the years; designer clothes, expensive kitchen tools. "We graduate in a little over a week. I don't need your money! But, hey, don't get yourself too worked up. I'm sure Akira will be by eventually to claim his prize."

Ryo slammed the door and ran outside. He looked up at the clear night sky. A single tear sparkled down his cheek as he smiled. "I really did it."

It was a thirty-minute walk to the Polar Star. "I'm free. I'm free?" Ryo kept walking, he dared not look back. His mind was overcome with a strange emotion. Not anger nor was it sadness. For the first time in over a decade, he was free. And he was afraid of just what that entailed.

"Snap out of it," he said out loud, reaching for his bandana. "You're a warrior, a soldier. You're not a puppy you're a lone wolf!"

He took a moment to rest. Ryo put down his duffle bag and pulled out a bottle of Cognac. "But being a puppy did have its perks."

"You fucking loser," a ghostly figure appeared. It resembled Ryo in his competition, wearing the bandana. But this figure also had devil horns and wings made of fire. "You need to get up! Keep walking! Fuck graduation! Fuck this school! Keep walking to the pawn shop, sell off all of this crap and buy a ticket back to Denmark! Reclaim your restaurant!"

"Or keep walking to Polar Star," said a second figure. This one resembled Ryo in capsular attire and had a halo and normal angel wings.

"DIDEN'T YOU LEARN ANYTHING FROM THE PAST 8 YEARS AS THAT CUNT'S SLAVE?! YOU DON'T NEED ANYONE!" the devil image shouted.

Ryo stood up and started to walk. The road was so dark he really had no idea where he was going.

"You don't need people who cut you down," the angel said. "But it is not weak to seek out help, love, compassion. You have friends, people who actually care about you. I know the real reason why you stayed with Alice. And it's not the money. You could have had a great life on your own, but you would have been on your own. You always wanted a family. Open your eyes- you have one."

Ryo blinked he was standing at the door to Polar Star.

"Knock on the door," the angel said.

"Don't even bother! No one will answer! It's one in the morning!" the devil screeched.

Ryo knocked on the door. Within moments Soma appeared. "Hey, Ryo, I had a feeling you would be by eventually."

He could smell Soma's cooking. "Yeah, just for tonight. Once I sell off this crap I'll be able to get a hotel room. Maybe even a plane ticket. Not that I have any idea what I want to do after graduation. Did you really stay up for me?"

"Yeah, remember when I beat Akira and Erina's dad tried to kick him out of school?"

"Yeah, I do," Ryo said as he put down his heavy duffle bag. "You're always so good to people."

Soma took down a mug and spooned warm broth for his friend. "You should go to San Francisco."

"Are you asking me to go after your girlfriend?"

"I don't want a long distance relationship. But I want her to have someone. She always admired you."

"But I have nothing lined up in San Francisco."

"Ryo, you're the seafood expert. I'm sure you'll find something to do in San Francisco."

Ryo smiled. "You were always better than me."

"I'll save you some for breakfast. You can sleep in the rec-room."

"Thanks."

"No problem, just do me a favor. I'm going to London with Erina. I would really like it if Megumi never found out."

"Fuck man! You don't deserve a girl like Maggie!"

"My point exactly: I don't but you do."


	7. Chapter 7

Ryo waited at the United Airlines Gate 54, flight 1989 departing for San Francisco. He was six hours early. The flight didn't depart until midnight but he had nowhere else to go. After graduation, he went straight to the airport. He closed his eyes as he rested his head on his one carryon bag.

Alice had not gone after him. She looked for a few days but then, according to Erina, Alice kind of liked the idea of being dominated by Akira. He was at the mansion nearly every night. So Ryo was safe to stay at Polar Star (as opposed to using what money he had to stay in an off-campus hotel.)

Erina and Ryo had a laugh over post-graduation lunch of yakitori skewers. "So you're actually leaving with Soma?" Ryo asked. "I have to admit I was a little pissed at first."

"For Megumi, I understand," Erina said looking up at the cloudless sky. "He's breaking up with her as we speak. I actually feel kind of bad for Megumi. She's a sweet girl, such a hard worker."

"But yet you're ok with taking her boyfriend?" Ryo asked.

"So she could be with you!" Erina said with a laugh. "Ryo- this was always my plan all along. I always hated the way Alice treated you. There was no way in hell I was going to let you go back to Denmark to spend the rest of your life as her servant. You deserve better than that."

The friends took a seat on a nearby bench across from the market. Ryo watched the fishmonger break down a giant clam. "That's what your mother used to do?" Erina asked.

"I don't think we had giant clams in Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk. But yeah, my mother worked in the market, she was an amazing chef." Ryo placed his hand over his eyes. As he leaned forward he felt Erina's hand on his back.

"But it's been so long since you've seen her. Sometimes you have trouble picturing her face…"

Ryo looked up at Erina. There were tears in her eyes as well.

"Ryo, I would have given anything for my mother to see me graduate. Everything I accomplish in my life I do in her memory. What are your thoughts on working at the pier?"

"In San Francisco?" he asked.

"Yeah, working at the pier, like your parents. I mean just as a starting point. Megumi has an internship at a 4-star restaurant. I'm sure she can get you a position worthy of your skills."

Ryo nodded. "I'd like that."

Erina put her arms around Ryo. "Ok good. There are some people, suppliers, I can get in contact with. Actually, let me just write down the info." She took out a pen and wrote a number on Ryo's wrist."Tell them you're a friend of Erina Nakiri."

"Thank you so much. I'll call them once I get to California. Since I kind of had to forfeit my cell phone when I left Alice."

"You and Megumi are one in the same. You are both hard workers with something to prove to the world. Your fire and her warmth, you two can change the world."

Ryo lifted his fact his eyes meeting her's.

"Don't look at me like that," she said through tears.

"Like what?" Ryo asked.

"I know you can't help it," she said with a smile. "You have those big innocent eyes. The reason you wear that war paint." Erina took a napkin. She wiped off Ryo's makeup. "You don't need that to feel strong. Let Megumi give you strength." She kissed Ryo's forehead. "And by the way, the ticket Soma gave you- the one that matched Megumi's flights- that was entirely my idea and my money."

"I figured as much." Ryo smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

"So where are you headed after this?" Erina asked.

"I'm going to head straight to the airport," he said.

"That sounds like a good idea." She opened her purse taking out the equivalent of five hundred dollars.

Ryo shook his head. "Come on, you already paid for my ticket…"

"And you just said you are headed to the airport for a flight that does not leave for another six hours. Take the money. Buy yourself a pillow or something."

"Thank you," Ryo said as he finished his meal.

"Take care of her. Be the man Megumi deserves."

"I will, I promise."

Ryo's flight on Virgin Atlantic departed at midnight. He spent the next few hours sleeping atop of his single carryon bag. He suddenly awoke the feeling of a hand on his cheek."

He opened his eye to see Megumi, her eyes were puffy, she had been crying.

Ryo looked up at her. "Hey beautiful, going my way?"

"Beautiful? Anything but…" she said as she continued to stroke his face. "You're going to San Francisco?" she asked.

Ryo sat up. "Yup, I'm headed to San Francisco. I'm going to apprentice at the pier."

Megumi fanned her face with her hand as she cried.

"Maggie?"

"When Soma broke up with me at graduation. I was so afraid I would be alone."

Ryo sat up, he held her close. "You're not alone, I want my future to include you."

"What happened with Alice?"

"I walked out and pawned all the gifts she's given me over the years. Like you said, I'm a human being. I have self-worth."

Megumi stroked his cheek. "That was so brave." She suddenly gave a puzzled look. "What happened to your eyeliner?"

"I got tired of it."

"Tired of it?" Megumi shrugged. "I always thought it made your eyes sparkle. But if it reminds you too much of your old life..."

Ryo was blushing. "Do you have any makeup on you? I guess I should wear something under my eyes or else I won't look like my passport photo."

Megumi rifled through her purse. "Here we go."

"You carry eyeliner?"

"I wear makeup, on occasion. I like to be spontaneous."

Ryo closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of her touch.

"Do you have a place to stay?" she asked. "The restaurant owner arranged for an apartment, but there's only one bedroom."

"I'm fine sleeping on the sofa- unless you want me in your bed?"

Megumi blushed. "We have an entire flight to discuss it."

"Speaking of which, what time is it? Are we boarding soon?"

"Yeah, I think they're going to start any minute. And you'll never believe what happened, I got a free upgrade! I'm in first class, seat B2. Where are you seated?"

Ryo had not even checked his ticket. He smiled. "B1."


	8. Chapter 8

Even with the hap he had taken Ryo still managed to fall asleep shortly after departure. He fell into a vivid dream. Ryo sat on a throne wearing a gold version of his competition uniform. He was overlooking an empty banquet hall with tables covered in all manner of exotic seafood. He gasped as he felt someone touching his cock. Ryo looked down, his pants were open. His legs spread. Megumi was looking up at him with her innocent eyes. Her breasts were on full display, just begging to be drenched in his cum, She alternated between licking her palms and working his shaft. With one hand she massaged his sack. With the other, she masturbated him slowly, with soft pressure. "Do you want to go to the bathroom?" she asked.

"Do I want to urinate on you?" his question must have been heard by both dream Megumi and real Megumi.

She shook him awake. "No, do you want to have sex in the bathroom. I'm too excited to sleep."

"Oh sorry," Ryo said with a laugh. "Yeah, I'd like that." Ryo and Megumi snuck to the first class restroom. He sat on the toilet. His only previous experience on an airplane was Alice's family's personal jet. That restroom had been the size of an actual bathroom, this one not so much. In fact, the room was so cramped he could not think of a viable sexual position. Yes, he could fuck her against the door, the way most people did it in the movies. But what if the door broke open? Or worse what if the plane hit turbulence? Suddenly Ryo had an idea. "You've seen me naked but I've never seen your body."

Megumi blushed."Ok." She took off her jacket and then her t-shirt. Her breasts were on full display, pressed together in a simple white bra.

Ryo's heart was pounding. "I want you on my lap."

Megumi smiled as she positioned herself on his lap. She immediately pulled Ryo in for a kiss. "Do you want me to take off my bra?"

Ryo's hands were already moving towards her bra clasp. He was actually quite skilled at removing bra's since Alice wore bras that looked like something from another century. Megumi's breasts were not large but certainly not small. Ryo found they were the perfect size to put in his mouth. He squeezed them together as he ferociously licked and sucked on her pink nipples until they were nice and firm. "Take your skirt off- and your panties." The word 'panties' sounded strange to him. Alice wore underwear, more often than not, she wore thong underwear. Panties seemed to refer to the underwear of someone innocent and pure. Ryo opened his pants. His cock was so hard he could barely contain himself.

Megumi was about to sit on his lap, leaning in for a kiss. "No," Ryo whispered. "Face the other way." In the seated position Megumi would be the one in control. Ryo wanted to be able to massage her breasts while his cock was inside her. Maybe even rub her clit. All he knew for certain was he wanted to feel her body convulse in ecstasy.

Megumi lowered her wet pussy on to his cock. "I love how big you are." She rocked her hips against his. Ryo bit his lip as he removed his bandana from his wrist.

* * *

The flight landed in San Francisco early the next morning, having traveled through several time zones. Ryo and Megumi had eventually managed to get some sleep on the twenty-hour flight, arriving energetic and ready to start their new lives. They took a taxi to Megumi's new apartment by the pier.

"Oh holy fuck, this place is prepaid?" Ryo asked. It was a one bedroom but the apartment was gorgeous.

She put down her luggage. "With my deal with the restaurant, the rent is deducted from my monthly paycheck."

"It's amazing. How did you land your internship?"

"After year one I started to send out letters. Erina said I could use her as a reference. She told me to shoot for the stars." She kissed Ryo, her tongue opening his lips as she smiled. "I want to take you to breakfast."

"Ok," he said entranced by her smile.

"But the one good breakfast spot closed a few years back, what are your feelings on IHOP?"

Ryo shrugged. "Never been, but I've heard good things."

Megumi laughed. "So would you be up for a breakfast at IHOP then maybe a walk on the beach?"

"Maybe the other way around," Ryo suggested. "I kind of miss the ocean." He looked out the window, he could see the beach. Grant it, it was a more than a few blocks away but he could see the way the water sparkled with the early morning sun.

"Yeah," Megumi agreed. "It does look really beautiful outside." They both abandoned their luggage and walked in the direction of the piers. That's where I'll be working. Megumi pointed to an upscale restaurant. "It's next to the piers where all of the cruise lines depart. Where do you work?"

"I'll tell you when we get closer to Pier 39," Ryo said. He was in awe of the beautiful city. The air felt crisp and clear, despite being a little chilly. He felt Megumi move in closer. She took his arm and put it around her. It was as if she was asking him to hold her. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I knew how cold San Francisco gets but it was so sunny I assumed it wouldn't be too bad. Oh, look there's Pier 39!"

Pier 39 was the tourist center of the Fisherman's Warf. It was covered in shops that sold everything from jewelry to candy, and of course quite a few restaurants. But at six in the morning, things were pretty dead. Ryo looked at the fish market, a few blocks down. "I will be working over there," he said as he pointed to the third stall down.

Megumi smiled. "Since we work so close to each other, maybe we could meet up for lunch?"

"Maybe," Ryo said happily. "Once we both know our schedules."

Megumi held his hand. "The future belongs to us."


	9. Chapter 9

One year later-

Ryo entered their apartment with flowers for their anniversary. Reeking of fish, he headed for the bathroom. As he passed by the kitchen he smelled the wonderful dinner Megumi was making. The entrée way out of the oven on a baking dish covered in foil. Ryo couldn't help but take a peek. Baked salmon with mashed potatoes, it was a recipe she mastered from her time at the restaurant. She loved to learn new recipes and techniques. Some experiments worked better than others but he would never say anything that could potentially hurt her confidence.

Ryo rubbed his shoulder. "Maggie, where are you? I could really use one of your signature massages." And maybe a nice hot shower.

Ryo went to the fridge to grab a coke. He paused for a moment at the sight of the ultrasound photo. The image was an old one, taken when she was only a few weeks along. The doctor was unable to tell the gender but it was clear the baby had a heartbeat. Ryo kissed two fingers then touched the photo. "I can't wait to meet you." No matter what the future brought Ryo would make sure his child felt nothing but love. He quickly finished the coke, with the thought of a shower at the front of his mind.

He heard sounds coming from the bedroom. He opened the door to find Maggie naked on the bed wearing a sleep mask. At five months pregnant her beautiful belly was moving up and down as she worked her pussy with her favorite vibrator. It was shaped like a cherry, the perfect size and shape to hold over her clit. Ryo and Megumi had a drawer full of sex toys. Ever since she moved to San Francisco her sex drive had been insatiable. Every night was the same. They would have a dinner watch a few hours of television, then go the bedroom and have wild, passionate sex until they both fell asleep. Sometimes Ryo wound wake up with his cock still inside his gorgeous girlfriend. So it was only a matter of time before he got her knocked up.

"Ryo?" She spread her legs as she said his name revealing her glinting folds.

Ryo stroked his hand down her naked body. "Yeah, babe it's me." Ryo took off his work shirt. His body had become even more muscular from the months of hard labor.

"Please Ryo, come to bed. I want you to hold me in your big strong arms."

"I'm going to hit the showers first."

"No, please baby, come to bed." Megumi licked her lips. "I love the way you smell."

Ryo chuckled. "Babe, I smell like sweat and fish guts."

"You smell like a man, my man."

Ryo took a moment. He looked at the bed, then to the shower, then back to the bed. _We can always wash the sheets later._ He climbed into bed, unzipping his jeans. He took her hand her fingers covered in her juices and held it to his cock. "Maggie, you are so sexy."

Megumi was still holding the vibrator. She glided it down his shaft to the tip. She giggled as Ryo gasped. "I love you, baby."

"Very funny," Ryo said as he leaned in, to kiss her lips. He placed the vibrator on her nipple, circling her areola. "I love how big your breasts are becoming." He turned off the cherry with his mouth, giving her nipple a gentle kiss.

"That milk is for the baby," Megumi said with a smirk. "Are you going to fuck me or not? I've been craving your cock all day."

Pinning both arms above her head, he thrust into her. "I can't believe how lucky I am." He moved her left leg over his shoulder as he increased his pace. Even without his bandana, he was powerful. "You work so hard. Yet you come home and have a meal on the table every night." He could feel her walls clench, she was so close. "You never ask for anything in return." The light of the hallway illuminated across his exposed leg. On his thigh was a lobster, representing his passion as a chef. She hadn't asked him to cover up Alice's brand. He'd done that for himself.

Megumi stroked his tattoo. She could still feel the scar tissue from the brand. She didn't mind since it still held its erogenous sensitivity "I'm the lucky one; I get to work as a chef and live with the man of my dreams."

Ryo came hard. As he pulled out, he took out a special item from his back pocket. He put it in his mouth and kissed Maggie, opening her lips with his tongue.

Megumi took off the sleep mask. She removed the item from her mouth. A gold wedding band etched with the words 'spicy sweet.' She cupped a hand over her mouth. "Ryo?"

Ryo laid by her side, looking into her eyes. "Maggie, will you marry me?"

"Yes, " she cried. "Even when I found out I was with child I never expected you to give me a ring. I was just so honored to have you in my life." She pulled him close, holding his muscular body in her arms. Ryo cupped her face, kissing her over and over. Megumi's lips moved to his chin, then to his neck. She made her way to his lower body to remove his jeans and underwear. But not before grabbing Ryo's bandana from his pocket.

Megumi bit the bandana, licking it with her tongue. "What would happen if I tied this around your cock?"

Ryo could not contain his laughter. "Not much," he said as he stroked Megumi's thigh. "When your next ultrasound?"

"Next Friday," she replied. "I'm far enough along Dr. Williams said we could learn the gender of the baby. Do you think you can get the day off?"

Ryo moved her closer, motioning for her to sit on his chest. "I'll call in sick."

"Do you want to know the gender of the baby?" she asked.

"Sure," Ryo said. "It will still be a surprise when we finally get to meet our child. Maybe we'll have a little girl as sweet and beautiful as you."

"Or maybe a little boy, courageous and strong with a big beautiful heart," Megumi said as she tied Ryo's bandana around his head.

Ryo eyes narrowed. "Come closer."

Megumi giggled. "I am closer."

Ryo stuck out his tongue. "You know what I want."

Megumi straddled his face. She bit her lip knowing what was to come.

Ryo's eyes were filled with a lustful hunger. "Closer."


End file.
